<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Notebook &amp; Goodnight Kisses by Babey_blue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245398">The Notebook &amp; Goodnight Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babey_blue/pseuds/Babey_blue'>Babey_blue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Check Please! (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bitty's POV, Chirping, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Pining, References to The Notebook (2004), Spoilers for The Notebook, bed sharing, bitty is a romantic, bitty is whipped, bitty sees this as a crime, bitty uses jack's full name, doesn't follow canon get together, goodnight kisses, i mean if you havent seen it at this point, jack as never seen the notebook, jacks eyes are beautiful, technically, these hockey players are in love, typical holster and ransom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babey_blue/pseuds/Babey_blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty is a romantic, so naturally he sees it as a personal offense that Jack hasn't seen The Notebook and takes it as a mission to change that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Notebook &amp; Goodnight Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eric Bittle was a romantic, another thing that he got from his mother. He could sit for </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours </span>
  </em>
  <span>and watch two people fall in love, could watch the same story with different people. And, more than he cared to admit, he had cried to them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which is </span>
  <em>
    <span>precisely </span>
  </em>
  <span>what got him into his current situation. He always was a loud crier. So it shouldn't have been surprising that he heard a soft knock on his door, followed by Jack's soft "Bitty, are you okay?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wiped his eyes and opened the door. "Oh goodness, I'm fine Jack. I'm sorry if I woke you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "I heard you crying and I thought I'd check up on you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bitty gave him a watery smile. "I was just watching The Notebook, and you know how sad that gets." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't, actually." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that he stared the other boy in the eye, hands on his hips. "Jack Zimmermann, are you telling me you've never seen The Notebook?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Guilty as charged?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He huffed as Jack let out a soft laugh. "You're so lucky I've already watched it or you would be sitting in here with me </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>now." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How about on Friday? Gives you time to...recover from whatever happened." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned a little red. "Sounds perfect. Good night Jack, and thank you for checking up on me." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't mention it Bitty. Now, get some sleep." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched Jack walk back to his room with a fluttering feeling in his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That Friday, in Bitty's room with plenty of tissues and snacks, was Jack Zimmermann, ready to watch The Notebook. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, what's this movie about then?" He asked, eating a little popcorn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a love story." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack rolled his eyes. "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>that but what's it </span>
  <em>
    <span>about?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knocked his shoulder against Jack's. "I can't say anything without giving anything away."  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Withholding information from your team captain Bittle? That's grounds for mutiny."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh you hush."  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A comfortable silence settled between the two of them as the movie started, with Jack eagerly watching to see what he had been crying about the other night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, he's just going to hang on to the Ferris wheel until she agrees to date him?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. He really likes her, you see?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But what if he slipped?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Jack Zimmermann, you mean you wouldn't like it if someone did something like that for you?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The captain shrugged. “It's not as complicated for me, I’d be happy if someone asked me out normally. What about you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bitty thought for a moment. No one had ever asked him how he would be asked out, they just did it, even if the confessions were few and far between. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, I think any way is romantic as long as they mean it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack stared at him for a moment, his blue eyes scanning Bittle’s face for something, but it looked like he didn’t know what he was looking for either. With a resigned sigh, he turned back to the movie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, she’s going to marry this guy instead of Noah? After he built her dream house?” Jack questioned, anger in his tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stifling a laugh, he turned his attention to his teammate. “She doesn’t know he did that for her, but she will.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don’t like that guy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>time he didn’t stifle his laugh. “He’s been nothing but a gentleman the whole time, how could you possibly dislike him?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The french-canadian man pouted. “Noah and her are obviously better together.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While I’m inclined to agree, Lon really does love Ally.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll give him a chance.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So the whole time the story was really about her and him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, watching Jack’s(beautiful, enchanting) eyes for any shed of feeling. “Yes, gosh isn’t it romantic?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“More sad than romantic, if you ask me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And why’s that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack shrugged. “I mean, think about it, she doesn’t remember him and yet he reads her their story over and over again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> what makes it so romantic, he didn’t have to do all that, but he loved her so much that he did anyway. I would love it if someone loved me that much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Yeah. Someone.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bitty knew better than to pry, so he turned his attention back to the screen and pretended he couldn’t feel Jack’s eyes on him as the movie entered its last scene. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They both </span>
  <em>
    <span>die? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bitty that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>awful. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bitty?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>lord, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was making a fool out of himself again, and in front of Jack too. This movie just always got to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, the ending just-</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh goodness gracious.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he wiped his eyes, Bitty felt strong arms pull him into a warm, comforting and slightly awkward hug. Jack, as i that wasn’t going to make him cry even harder and his heart even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For what it's worth,” Jack started, “I really enjoyed the sad, romantic movie. As well as the company.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bitty stared up at him, brown eyes meeting blue and saw...a sort of fondness in the other’s eyes. A fondness that made him want to arch his head up and kiss him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, naturally, before any logic, reason or common sense could set in, that’s what he did. He kissed Jack Laurent Zimmermann something fierce and better than he had any guy back home or at Winter Screw, because this kiss had feelings behind it. Had every time he lamented over liking a straight boy behind it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And, Jack was </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissing back, </span>
  </em>
  <span>which meant he wasn’t repulsed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled away a few moments later and turned red. “Oh dear, I-I’m so sorry Jack, I have no idea what I was-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bittle.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m sure you’ve got other things to worry about-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Bittle.” </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped at the tone in Jack’s voice, face still flushed a bright cherry red. “Yes?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other boy’s face softened. “It’s alright.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack chuckled softly before bending down and giving Bittle another breathtaking kiss. He was a wonderful kisser, and Bitty could imagine kissing him all day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After they separated, Jack looked at him sheepishly. “It's late. I should probably..” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, head dizzy. “Yeah.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But we should do this again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love to do this again with you Jack.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The captain blushed. “That's good to know. Goodnight Bitty.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bitty smiled dreamily. “Goodnight Jack.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was swept into another lovely goodnight kiss before Jack walked to his room across the hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After he stared at Jack’s closed door, Bitty shut his own and went to lay down in bed, where he had just kissed his long time crush just moments before. He wondered if the other boy was as flustered as he was, if he was also gazing up at his ceiling, wondering how it felt so lonely even if he was just across the hall. Because Bitty was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few moments later, there was a knock on his door and he answered. Jack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I just saw you, but can I spend the night? It feels-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lonely? Of course Jack.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack smiled and settled himself on Bitty’s bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He went and curled himself into Jack’s side and off they went to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ransom and Holster were </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to have a few choice chirps about this if they ever found out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They did find out. The next morning to be exact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh man, you and Jack, cuddling! I can’t believe this!” Holster shouted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are gonna get so many fines, you could pay Shitty’s tuition to Harvard.” Added Ransom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If y’all ever want even a </span>
  <em>
    <span>slice </span>
  </em>
  <span>of pie from me again, you better stop teasing me.” he joked, laughing along with the two boys. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>Jack placed a kiss on his head before walking to the other room, the shout of Ransom and Holster crying: “</span>
  <em>
    <span>FINE!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>